


The Lives of those we've Lost

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Regret, Spoilers for up until episode 8, after-math, escape the night, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: Ro. You've been the best friend I could asked for.I love you.I love you too Ro. I'll miss you...-The oh-so familiar voices rung through her head like a wake up call.Those were her last words.I love you.-Safiya's dead. She still doesn't know why. All she can do is hope that no one else dies, but you know what happens when we get our hopes up.(For this show in particular)-So Episode 8 really hit me in the gut and this is what came of it. Honestly this is just me crying in text form through Safiya so god help me please





	The Lives of those we've Lost

_I guess we just wait..._

-

What was she waiting for? For everything to be okay? For one of the two people _she_ sent back into hell to come back for _her_? If there was one thing she hoped it was that with Matt back they wouldn't come for Ro.

If she could do anything here, she'd get Ro out alive.

Even in just a few hours, with that bright smile that shone through lingering tears, the jet-setter had somehow flown her way into the reporter's heart. They'd teamed up together, they'd grieved together, hell, they'd escaped prison together.

But none of that would matter now.

Ro, now once again with Matt at her side, was still alive and breathing, but even sitting in the starlight Safiya couldn't shake the feeling of dread that haunted her since her last breath.

She couldn't help her here.

And that was the worst feeling yet...

-

_What's going on? Where's Manny and Nikita?_

-

The last sentence that passed through her brain, and the words that racked her mind every time she lay a hand on the snow cold carpet, a ruby glow resting within the white, instead of the deep crimson stains that existed in the real world.

She'd sat there for what seemed like hours, letting the words swarm her thoughts, trying to find some clue in her subconscious as to _what even happened_. The others were sat on the middle couch, silently waiting for something Safiya didn't know about.

And then it came.

One of the loudest thunder crashes she had ever heard, causing her to reel backwards, almost falling down off the raised section she was sitting on.

"What the hell was that?" She blurted out, looking to the others who had merely stood up, as if it was the most mundane thing in the world.

"Someone else is gone..." Colleen began, as Roi moved towards the wall. "That sound signals it..."

One of the first things Safiya had learnt of the afterlife, was that it was not what she was expecting. It was the town of Everlock, but the way it used to be. It was abandoned, yes, but it was far more inviting, even if it was still night. If they could watch their friends it would almost be like spectating a game after you were out.

Except their friends were nowhere to be seen, and the suspense was killing them.

Though apparently not anymore.

Roi and Teala had already pulled the map from the wall, bringing it down to rest across the table. Unlike the one in the waking world, this map had a poem written across the back, which seemingly added a new verse each time someone passed over. Safiya's eyes were instantly drawn to the lettering, holding in every bit of breath she had as Colleen read out loud. Only the last sentence registered in her head.

_"...The purest heart's blood was spilled as the price."_

Colleen trailed off, leaving the group in silence.

Her heart had dropped.

It couldn't be.

Matt wouldn't have let it happen.

Someone would have intervened.

Someone had to have done something...

No one was saying a word. She couldn't take the silence.

"Turn it over! What's new? Where are they?"

 _They_. She was getting her hopes up for nothing, it was obvious, the panic surging up and lining every syllable with a fear and urgency that flooded the room as she spoke.

J.C. flipped the map over to the side with the pictures, running his finger over the paper until it came to a halt, resting on an area that hadn't been seen before.

"Something to do with witches?" He murmured, confusion and an emotion marked ' _of course it's witches_ ' running in his tone.

Before anyone could say another word, Safiya had memorised the spot and was booking it out the door, stopping for nothing and no one, despite the group calling at her to slow down.

Upon reaching the gates she paused for breath, before taking in the sight ahead of her.

Yes, there were challenges, but for each round there were four stations. At the far end was a table, an alter, lit faintly with candles. An arm hanging over the side.

Her eyes were filling with tears as the others caught up, stopping just behind her as they all came to the same realisation.

The faint green and yellow shapes illuminated by the flames were all they needed to realise who the sacrifice was.

She attempted to stop the tears from spilling as a hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"Saf you can take this one alone if you want to..."

She turned to see the faces of her friends, sharing her pain with a look of understanding.

She nodded a thank you, before moving forward, drifting past each obstacle. She couldn't look at them. She didn't want to imagine what happened.

By the time she'd made it to the steps, she had to muster every ounce of courage she had to make it up. The corpse became clearer, despite the water blurring her vision.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus, gazing down at the small body right in front of her. She would've looked so peaceful if it weren't for the fresh blood that stained her coat from three small, frayed holes, like torn buttons running up her chest. Safiya couldn't help but pause, before bringing her hand down to the white fur that lay upon the alter.

It was freezing cold.

-

_Ro. You've been the best friend I could asked for._

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you too Ro. I'll miss you..._

-

The oh-so familiar voices rung through her head like a wakeup call.

Those were her last words.

_I love you._

Then again, of course.

She could tell she was smiling as she said it, though it was soft, she was still smiling.

No one fought back. Not even her. _She'd accepted her fate._

_I love you._

Of course that's what Rosanna would say.

Safiya couldn't help but fall to her knees, burying her face in the soft material as she sobbed, unable to bottle up tears any longer.

At least her eyeliner wouldn't be ruined in the afterlife...

"Safiya?"

She looked up to the voice, snapped out of her trance with just a single word. A pair of brown eyes peered down at her, dazed and confused, peeking out from underneath the warm yellow hat that had already slipped down over her forehead. As they met hers, a new emotion seemed to surge through her, a painful kind of relief.

Just as Ro sat up she was immediately pulled into a tight, mournful hug, which she gladly returned, spilling starry tears of her own.

Rosanna had lost, but now Safiya was sure of one thing.

She would not lose her again.

**Author's Note:**

> A A A A A
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :D Seriously I need someone to scream with.
> 
> I also may follow this up with more afterlife adventures because honestly these two are my favourite gals and I'm so glad they at least got along well.


End file.
